


Richie's a theater kid.... what a surprise.

by Bluem_art



Series: New Richie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Dancing and Singing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical References, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, richie is a theater kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluem_art/pseuds/Bluem_art
Summary: Richie gets a chance to participate in the new school play... he gets to be the most him he has been in years and that excites him.How will the losers will take this new Richie?(You don't have to read part one of this series to understand)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: New Richie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Richie's a theater kid.... what a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you haven't read part one of this series is okay. If you have you should still read the little list below (I am adding some context stuff).  
> For you to enjoy this work. you just have to know the following:
> 
> -Richie and Connor dated in the summer.  
> -Because of them dating Richie ended up becoming good friend with Betty Ripsom and Greta Keene.  
> -Eddie and Bev once stalked them and they suspected they were together ( they are not sure though).  
> -Stan is the only lose that knows Richie is gay.  
> -Eddie realised his feelings for Richie and he told Bill.  
> -They are almost all 17( they are in the last year of highschool)  
> -Connor loved musicals and Richie started watching and liking them A LOT.  
> -Connor's favorite musical is Wicked and as a gift Richie sang to him Defying Gravity.  
> -Its the nineties... but all the music and movies are updated to today  
> -Patrick H and the rest of the bullies are gone, they are in university or in an army school.... no one knows..  
> -And...English is not my first language so have mercy.

Everyone in Derry now knows. This year the school’s play will be a musical.This is the first time this happens, the town is used to the same old boring plays so called ‘classics’. But this year Mrs.Palmer is the newtheater teacher, she is new in Derry and seems to have a lot of professional experience. Honestly people don’t get what she is doing here, why would she come to such a small town after living in the big city as a professional actress for years. Still the kids are happy for something new and fresh.

the town is even more amused because she didn’t came here alone, she is living withMr. Taylor. the new music professor in Derry high. They live in the same house but… they are not married… they don’t look or refer at each otherin a way that indicate they are in a relationship… they are not family. So yeah, Derry’s residents are not sure how to accommodate them.

When posters were distributed in the school hallways asking kids to go to the theater if they any talent that could be for the soon to be chosen play or if they were interested on suggesting a play kids where intrigued.

That same intrigue is what ha gotten the losers here, they are sitting in the theater and are surprised with the amount of kids that waiting to show off what they have to offer.

———————————————

An hour later a lot of kids have talked or showed their talents, most people danced or sang but a kid or two even showed some magic tricks. Mrs. Palmer and Mr. Taylor took notes of names and talents. Mrs. Palmer seems particularly anxious, as if she is waiting for something that doesn’t seems to be coming…..

Richie noticies this but he doesn’t think much about it. He could have gone uo there and sang… but not even the losers have heard him sing before, even though Connor told him his voice was amazing he doesn’t feel like he can’t go up there and sing…. lucky him, no one was there to push him on the stage….right?

“I must admit I am a little heart broken… I was expecting to hear someone hear today, but they seem a little shy….” Mrs. Palmer grabs her back and pulls out a VHS… Richie can’t help but think that it looks like the ones Connor used to record audios…. “Two weeks ago I gave out the posters that brought you here. And then a week ago I received this.” she lifts the tape to show it to everyone “ it was attached to a letter that said this special person needed a little push and I was asked to give it to them”

Richie starts to feel uneasy…is she talking about him… is that the tape he let Connor record of him singing Defying gravity? but that doesn’t make sense Connor is not in Derry…. except… Richie turns to find Betty Ripsom looking apologetically at him….. fucking Connor, Betty must have told him an he must have sent the tape…. fuck.

“Although I must admit I am dying to hear this ‘wicked’ voice live, i won’t force you to sing” Both teachers chuckle at the pun and that enough to confirm Richie’s suspicions.

“If you don’t want to sing its okay, bit maybe you should at least come for the tape…. or would you like me to play it?…… You could look for me later if you are really that shy but… both me and Mr, Taylor are quite intrigued. It would be nice to hear you sing. I am going to give you a minute to think. If you want, just one pick the tape, just so we have a face for this amazing voice…”

Mrs. Palmer stays quiet for a couple of seconds but for Richie it feels like an eternity…. Before his brain can process it he is standing up. He is more than panicked but his body doesn’t seem to care as it walk down on to the stage.

To say the losers are shocked is an understatement, they have never heard Richie sings and now to teachers are calling his voice angelic and shit…. what’s going on…

Richie reaches the stage and takes the tape in his hands and shoves it in his pocked, he turns around but before he can get down the teacher call him.

“You are not gonna sing?”

“….no” his voice shy and unsure.

“But you already did the hardest part, come on. you are already in the stage…. come on. I will be Glinda”

“There's so make people… I can’t look at them and sing….”

“Then don’t look at them, look at me, you back to the crowd. I wanna hear you… please”

Richie’s heart is beating out of his chest….. he thinks of all the things that can go wrong…. he is afraid… but, he is more tired. He doesn’t want to live under fear for more time. In a moment that felt like jumping of a moving train he nods his head. Both of the teachers face have wide grins and they looked stocked… Richie feels a little underwhelmed because of their excitement.

“Okay Mrs. Taylor will play the base in piano, so you can guide yourself with that tempo. I will start and you continue. I don’t think I will star singing the beginning of the son. okay?”

Richie nods. he is moving to the center of the stage. Mrs Palmer infant of him. He is giving his back to the crowd but he can still feel the eyes in his back and he is nervous….

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

the song starts at the 0:35 

_(I recommend you to first hear the song if you havent and then read ahead just so you can understand the intensity of Richie's singing.) (Incase you cant hear the song '-' means a prolonged note '--' or '---'means more prolonged ) - Thoughts Feelings_ _Actions - are in italics._

They would be going in and out first person POV most likely.

Each column is for a character... if there's more than one character in one column it will say on top of the dialogue witch character is. 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mrs. Palmer/Glinda

Richie/Elphaba

Glinda/Mrs.Palmer & Elphaba/Richie 

or

Citizens of Oz/Mr.Taylor 

_Mrs.Palmer has a smile plastered in her face, she is really excited to hear Richie live, she hopes nerves don't eat him up right now_

[spoken]

Elphie, listen to me, just say you're sorry!

  
_She places her hands in front of herself, slightly reaching for Richie_

[sung]  
You can still be with the wizard  
What you've worked and waited fo-r  
You can have a-ll you ever wante-d

_Richie's voice is low and really shy_

[spoken]

I know

_Richie crosses his arms in front of his body, hugging himself ._

_Nerves go through him, his body feels small and shy, unsure.... just like Elphaba in this part of the song... he is afraid, but there is no turning back..._

_...I haven't turn to see the losers in all this shit show... are they mad, confused..sad? What would they think of me...I guess it doesn't matter anymore._

[sung]

But I don't want it

No, I ca-n't wa-nt it anymo-re

Something has changed within me

_Richie takes a deep breath...everything is alright. His favorite part of the song in coming... he needs to forget nerves and enjoy himself.._

Something is not the same-

I'm through with playing by the ru-les

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to slee-p

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eye-s and lea--p!

_Richie uncroses his arms_

It's time to try- defyi-ng gravity

I think I'll try- defyi-ng gravity

And you can't pull me- down

Mrs.Palmer takes a step closer to Richie 

Can't I make you understand

You're having delusions of grandeu-r?

Richie takes a step back and puts his hands infront of his body

I'm- through accepting limits

'Cause someone says they're so-

_RIchie is having so much fun... he almost has forgotten of the amount of kids behind him... his favorite part is about to come and he is gonna give it all._

Some things I cannot change

But 'til I try, I'-ll- never kno-w!

_suddenly all shyness left Richie's voice and he is now singing full on, his hand swinging around to the rhythm of the lyrics_

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lo-st

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a co--st!

I'd sooner bu-y defyi-ng gravity

Kiss me goo-dbye, I'm defyin-g gravity

And you can't pu-ll me do-wn

_Richie has a smile plastered in his face, his breathing is rapid_

[spoken]

Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together!

[sung]

Unli-mite-d

Together, we're unli-mite-d

Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever bee-n

Gli-nda, dreams the way we planned 'em

_Richie takes a step closer to Mrs.Palmer and extends a hand_

If we work in tande-m

[Richie and Mrs.Palmer]

There's no fight we- cannot wi-n

Just you and I-, defyin-g gravity

With you and I-- defying gravity

_Mrs.Palmer starts slowly walking around Richie trying to make him face the stage._

_As soon as Mrs.Palmer started moving Richie knew what she was trying to do... and he decided to let it happen. to let himslef be guided to look at the front._

They'll never bring us do-wn!

[spoken]

Well, are you coming?

[sung]

I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this

[spoken]

You, too

[sung]

I hope it brings you bliss

 _Now they are both giving their side to the crowd.Richie stares at Mrs.Palmer as a lifeline. They keep moving_

[Richie and Mrs.Palmer]

I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret i-t

I hope you're happy in the end-

I hope you're happy my frie--nd

_Now Richie is facing the stage but he has closed his eyes. He doesn'twant to stop having fun and he is afraid that looking at people might ruin that for him._

_He can feel his body shaking with energy and he feels this deep necesity to sing it out._

_Mrs. Palmer has left the stage, he is now on the full light of the spotlight and he can feel it.... if people call him a freak or faggot after this,, it doesn't matter, he has this moment forever. In his mind. he has this taste of freedom and that is enough for him o push himself to his 100%_

_he extends his arms and lets himself fly away in the melody._

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky-!

As someone told me lately

"Eve-ryone deserves the chance to fly!"

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free-

To those who ground me

Take a message back from me--

_Richie cant even reconsise his own voice right now, his voice has never been heard so loud, so smooth. Now his body follows his feeling his hands moving from his chest to his hair to be extended to the sides with every long note he nails._

Tell them how I- am defyi-ng gravity!

I'm flying hi-gh, defyi-ng gravity!

And soon, I'll match them in re-no-wn

And nobody in all of Oz

No wizard that there is or was

Is ever gonna bri-ng me-- do----wn!

I hope you-'re ha-ppy

[CITIZENS OF OZ/Mr.Taylor]

Look at her! She's wicked!

Get her!

Bring me do---wn!

[CITIZENS OF OZ/Mr.Taylor]

No one mourns the wicked!

So- we've got to bring her-...

Oh---!

[CITIZENS OF OZ/Mr.Taylor]

...do--wn!

Richie opens his eyes, he finds a lot of shocked faces.... they are not clapping. They are just staring... he just fucked up big time didn't he?... he is now even more of a freak.... the big smile slowly fades, the hands extended to the sides fall and he is panicking.... he does what he knows best and runs behind stage....

Everyone seems to get out of the trance they where. Honestly no one expected such a voice from someone so lanky.... so nerdy.... so Tozier..

"Richie!" Mrs.Palmer takes a step to the staged to run after him but she is stopped 

"I'll go find him" says Eddie as he funs to the backstage.

"Richie...?"

"Eddie...." 

Richie looks up from the ground, he is sitting there hugging his knees to his chest.

"Oh.... Eddie I just made a fool of myself" Richie grabs his head with both hands "Everyone must think I am a full..... were they laughing?... when I left... where they?"

Eddie is a little shocked for the deep insecurity Richie is showing.

"your kidding right?..... everyone is amazed"

"amazed? dont patronize me Eddie. Its okay, you can be honest with me"

Eddie is both sadden and in disbelief of whats going on so he just extends a hand to Richie.

"Come on..."

Richie reluctantly takes his hand

"okay" 

As soon as Richie can be seen on the stage people start clapping... he just stands there waiting for the joke... for the punch.... but it never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. I am really excited for this series... hope it's not too confusing what I am writing1


End file.
